For Ada
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: Just a cute SnapeXAda ficcie. Oneshot, R&R, please.


Okay, this girl I know made me this KICKASS icon of Remus Lupin. So I'm writting a one-shot for her. Chloe, Starie, you'll get yours! I promise!

Snape Rowling

Ada Ada Snape

'Breathe' Faith Hill

------------

'Breathe'

_.:.I can feel the magic floating in the air.:. _

_.:.Being with you gets me that way.:. _

_.:.I watch the sunlight dance across your face.:. _

_.:.And I've never been this swept away.:. _

_.:.All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze.:. _

_.:.When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.:. _

_.:.The whole world fades away.:. _

_.:.The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.:. _

A young girl, in her seventh year, glanced around the Slytherin Common Room. There was no one in it. She smiled to herself, saying,"Ada, you are something else.." Now, Ada was in Slytherin herself. She had red hair that went just a little above her shoulders. Her eyes are extremely hazel, giving her a nice impression. Her pale skin almost gave it away though, that she belonged to this house.

She was desperately and patheticly in love with Severus Snape. And of course, he knew. He was extremely creeped out by it. And tonight, she was sure she would get Severus.

_.:.Cause I can feel you breathe.:._

_.:.It's washing over me.:._

_.:.And suddenly I'm melting into you.:. _

_.:.There's nothing left to prove.:._

_.:.Baby all we need is just to be.:. _

_.:.Caught up in the touch.:._

_.:.The slow and steady rush.:. _

_.:.Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?.:. _

_.:.I can feel you breathe.:._

_.:.Just breathe.:._

Severus Snape walked into the Common Room, running a hand through his greasy hair. He sighed, he always hated his hair looking like this. Walking to the couch, he plopped down, leaning his head back.

Ada sat by him, saying,"You look...you look tired..."

"I am tired," He replied, glancing at her. This glance made Ada's heart beat faster, she blushed furiously. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again and it made her look at the green flames in the fireplace. Severus sighed, saying sharply,"Why on earth do you like me?"

Ada looked up, eyes wide as she replied,"I..uh.."

_.:.In a way I know my heart is waking up.:. _

_.:.As all the walls come tumbling down.:._

_.:.Closer than I've ever felt before I know, and you know.:._

_.:.There's no need for words right now.:._

"I lik-no, I love everything about you," She said quietly,"I adore everything you do. Your looks, your personality, your charm, everything. I would do anything for you. I adore you."

Severus was surprised with this answer. He stared at her, shaking his head." Wow, I thought it was just a silly crush."

_.:.Cause I can feel you breathe.:._

_.:.It's washing over me.:._

_.:.And suddenly I'm melting into you.:. _

_.:.There's nothing left to prove.:._

_.:.Baby all we need is just to be.:. _

_.:.Caught up in the touch.:._

_.:.The slow and steady rush.:. _

_.:.Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?.:. _

_.:.I can feel you breathe.:._

_.:.Just breathe.:._

Ada looked down, blushing. She shook her head,"No, I realized I loved you in the third year." Severus continued looking at her, then said,"Well.." But Ada cut him off,"You're rejecting me, aren't you?"

"Wha-no!" Severus said, sitting up. Ada just stared up at him, "Then what?" She asked, tears forming.

_.:.Caught up in the touch.:._

_.:.The slow and steady rush.:._

_.:.Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?.:. _

_.:.I can feel you breathe, just breathe.:. _

"Then this!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a rough kiss. Ada's eyes widen as she stared at his closed ones, not believeing what was happening. But her eyelids closed somehow as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. His arms slithered around her waist and pulled her close.

_.:.I can feel the magic floating in the air.:._

_.:.Being with you gets me that way.:._

--------

So, do you like it, Ada? If you do, then yay! And thanks for the fab icon. I ADORE IT...

Please review.

-Emily-


End file.
